


Dinosaurs don't cry.

by animeboybuttsex (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood, Broken nose, Cigarettes, Gang AU, M/M, Mention of Porn, but there isn't too much to spoil in the first place, dont think that a problem tho, i dONT want to say anymore to spoil, if you don't like underground and dangerous blackmail then sorry pal, kidnap au, lots of swearing, this isn't for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animeboybuttsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have stayed the night. He should have listened to Tadashi for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

"Dude, it's fine, I can walk. My house is literally ten minutes away."

"Are you sure? I mean, you can stay overnight! It's late anyway... At least have my aunt drive you back?"

"What're you so worried about? You know I can handle myself. 'M not some kid."

Tsukishima sighed as he shoved the rest of his schoolbooks into his worn out backpack that was riddled with holes and loose threads and those mysterious food crumbs that manage to pile up out of nowhere. This was a normal thing for them. Tradition, maybe. He had come over after school once or twice to work on school assignments and tests, and it slowly became a thing they silently established as a new role in their day. It was weird for him not to show up at Yamaguchi's.

"You know there's been some stuff going on between gangs lately! It's getting serious." Ok, now that one made him laugh.

"Tadashi, you do realize that we live in a neighborhood."

"That's right next to the city."

"A calm neighborhood."

"That could change."

Tsukishima sighed again and set his bag on the ground, rubbing his eye with his palm. It's true: there has been an uprising in the city nights and the crime rate has gone to an all time high. Of course it was dangerous. Even if he had half the brains he had now, Kei would know that. 

From what he could understand from the white noise of the news in the background every morning, there had been mostly threats and shootings over territory, but it definitely had grown more intense as a month passed. No one in his neighborhood was obligated to worry, it was a fifteen minute drive to get fully into the city, and even longer to get to the depths where all the gangs would hide out. If there was any threat to this neighborhood, he would be home already. Thanks in advance, mom, for being a worrywart.

"Please dude, just stay the night. Why not? I mean... Tomorrow isn't a school day. We have spring break ahead of us."

"Jeez, Tadashi, what's gotten into you? And that just means we've got all spring break to do shit like that. No offense, but I just wanna go home right now."

Yamaguchi hesitated. It looked as if he was about to speak with his mouth parted slightly, but bit back his tongue when he furrowed his brows and huffed.

"... At least just stay on the phone the way back, alright?"

"Thank you. God, what I put up for you..."

Yamaguchi couldn't not chuckle at that, and Tsukishima didn't hold back a small grin himself when he bent down to pull out his phone and throw his sack over his shoulder. It was one of those rare friendships where one would make fun of the other that they could just both laugh at. That just meant they were close, though, and that their friendship was there for the long run.

Tsukishima forced a dumb thin-lipped grin on his face when he held up his phone, tossing it in the air and catching it in one swift moment to whisk it in his pocket. Yamaguchi had visibly loosened up with the smallest of smiles as he flopped backwards on his bed before sitting up again on the comforters.

"Call me when you get outside, ok?"

"I got it, mom."

 

"Yeah, I'm right outside the door, can you see me?"

-No, just some dick on my doorstep

"What about now?"

-Rude.

Tsukishima chuckled when he brought down both his fingers and scratched at his neck with his free hand. Even though it wasn't truly goodbye, Kei gave a lazy salute as he walked back and onto the streets, just for the sake of it.

They made small talk about school and video games and rumors that were spreading about, joking and commentating on each other. Kei spent most of his time looking to the sky, up at the dimmed stars in the humid air, his tennis shoes crunching against pebbles on the cracked sidewalk. The night was moist, for lack of a better word. At ten at night, the moon reflected off the new green grass and fences around the few parks in the dense area. It was nice and you could probably hear a pin drop, it was so quiet.

When you put it that way, late at night with dense air and dead silence surrounding you, it was a bit unsettling. But hey, Kei was unsettling, himself.

He continued to walk looking to the sky, knowing that it was a straight path for a good fifty meter before curving. "Hah, yea, dude we should do that someti- oof, hey watch where you're-" Tsukishima looked up, yes, up for once, at a gangly man in black. He was a typical white terrorist looking type. Maybe a metal fan. Either way, it was unnerving with his looks and height advantage over Kei.

-Tsukki, what's going on? ...Hello?

"Yeah, just some dick imitating a fucking wall, just a sec."

-H-Hey!

The old style texting phone was slid close and in his pocket in a second. Tsukki looked up at the man, hands in his pockets, a stoic face glued on and any sense of danger tossed to the back of his mind. "Oi, what's your deal?" 

"Hey, this is the kid, right?" The man looked back to a more scrawny and younger male. Strong and well-built, no doubt, but definitely not much compared to the man in front of him. If he had any hair it was hidden by a beanie, he looked like he could be the one juvenile delinquent in seventh grade. Only, you know, mid-twenties.

Tsukishima turned his head back to see behind him and unconsciously drew out one hand from his pocket, leaving it hanging by his side. "Yeah, that's him alright." The younger male continued to walk closer at a calm pace, now little tufts of black hair visible sneaking out from under the hat. It was when the man got ten feet away that Tsukki stepped a foot to the side, in an attempt to see both at once.

"What the hell is going on-mmnph!" Tsukishima was yanked to the bulkier man's chest in a less than friendly way when a third guy came into view. Nothing jumped out from him that was any different from the rest, but seeing a third party made Kei really take in the situation and what was going on. 

"Nice catch!" Before he knew it, Tsukishima's bag was dropped to the ground along with his ringing phone. Everything blacked out after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter, sorry guys. the next up until chapter 9 will be at least twice as long.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another kinda short one, sorry dudes. most of these chapters will be short, it's gonna be a short read. don't expect more than 15000 words or so

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and sitting up groggily. Where was he? What happened...? Tsukishima Kei couldn't remember a single thing of what happened just a few hours ago. He was blessed with a pounding headache, a burning cheek, and sore muscles all over his body. The only thing he could think of was that he must have put up a fight to something or someone. His memories were wiped clean.

Kei slowly opened his eyes when his ears adjusted to the loud talking of at least twenty men around him. At first, he couldn't be more confused. He sat on a fairly uncomfortable cement ground. It was a large room, probably a basement when considering the size. He glanced back to see that he was knocked out against a thick pole that was most likely used for holding up the building. He squinted his already half lidded eyes in confusion.

Looking before him was what appeared to be a makeshift pub or bar. There wasn't necessarily an actual bar or counter with a man working and cleaning up the station, but the air was drenched with the small of heavy alcohol and the aesthetic screamed everything but formal. The majority of the room was lit with dim yellow lights. Scattered about, in an attempt of decoration, were colorful party strings of different colors doing little to help the lighting. 

There were a few more chipped poles littered about between games of pool and fold out card playing tables with mismatching chairs. It was honestly a pretty lively place; laughter and the sound of a cue ball hitting the others and music that was quieted with the chatter. It was almost like a house party, really.

Some were gambling with surprisingly large amounts of money, some were hanging around a mini fridge full of beer and liquor, and some were just talking like family. If it weren't for his situation and the growing migraine in the back of his head, he might as well have joined in.

His memories came flooding back to him once he saw the same burly man who took him in. His eyes widened and heart rate picked up. That only gave his headache more fuel, before clutching his head with both hands and squeezing so tight he might as well have been choking an animal. He squinted his eyes over to the man's whereabouts. He was leaning against a wall and talking amount a few others he didn't recall. Tsukki was pretty sure his heart skipped a few beats when the man looked in his direction and smiled. He made a gesture for his small group of three to follow him over.

"Mornin', sleeping beauty." The small group made their way over to Tsukishima at a fairly casual pace. All of them seemed to have friendly intentions, despite the situation, but the menacing aura continued to linger. It was possible they were genuinely being kind, but there was no doubt that these men were powerful and wouldn't hesitate to snap a neck.

Kei's eyes were widened slightly when they stopped five feet away. He didn't know what to do. Run? He didn't have any restraints, so he could get a good distance away easily. But then again, they wouldn't have gave him freedom unless they were positive he wouldn't be able to get away. Putting up a fight was futile. Maybe a verbal fight could at least keep him his pride, but they would end up shutting him up somehow. Crying or begging for release was just weak.

"Come on dude, loosen up. You probably won't die. We're friends here, yeah?" 

Kei scowled. "I don't recall ever befriending assholes who kidnapped me in the middle of the night."

"Business is business, kid." The man closed his eyes and shrugged lightly as if it was no big deal. Business? What kind of business involves taking a sixteen-year-old boy late at night to a makeshift pub in the basement, then expecting to be buddy-buddy with each other?

"The hell are you talking about? This isn't fucking business," Tsukishima stood up and his muscles tensed. He clenched his fists, "What part of this is business? Are you fucking with me?" 

The man dropped his smile and crossed his arms. All traces of attempted kindness left his face. "Watch your mouth, kid." His eyes were half-lidded as he furrowed his brows. The dangerous, menacing aura grew stronger, along with the air getting tense. The chatter that once filled the air had quieted down and it was now near silent.

"I don't need to take any fucking orders from you scumbags."

Crack.

"Fuck-!" Tsukishima held his nose in his hands. His head snapped to the side and his neck cracked, as he stumbled and almost fell, if it wasn't for the support of the rough wall to lean on. The man drew his fist back and glared at Kei. After a few seconds everyone began talking again, ignoring the event that just occurred like it never happened.

Tsukki breathed in through his teeth when he managed to squint and glare right back at the man who just, most likely, broke his nose with one blow. He was still unable to stand up straight with the throbbing in his nose, the blood flowing to his head making his legs weak. He could already feel his nose swelling and one painful touch told him it was bent in a way it shouldn't be.

"This isn't your damn playground. Just shut up, listen, and we won't have a problem. Got that?" Tsukishima didn't bother to answer, but both knew he got the message. Be a smartass, break a bone. His nose was already deep shades of black and blue, he couldn't take a breath in without a searing pain shooting to the bridge. He was bleeding badly. A little of the blood managed to get down his throat and he could taste it in his mouth, coughing when his body reacted to the liquid in his windpipe. His cheek took some of the blow as well, and feeling the blood flowing under his eye, it was definite his cheek was red and swelling up a bit. He couldn't turn or move his head without experiencing excruciating pain.

He grunted when the man spit on the ground before his feet, walked away, and began talking like he had before. The entire room seemed to ignore Kei's presence. After a few moments, he gained the strength to stand, though wavering a bit as he did so. One hand was hovering just above his nose, because the slightest touch would give him a migraine from the intense pain.

Once he stood for a minute or two glaring at the man, he decided it was best for him to sit down in the possible case of his passing out. He nearly fell when he slumped against the same pole he woke from. All his thoughts were focused on how he was going to survive the situation. Business? He had no idea what that meant. There was no messing around with these guys, though. He wouldn't bother to ask.

He sighed, even though it sent another shot of pain right to his nose and cheek. He would just have to wait and comply to their demands, much as he hated to do that. The thought of what they were exactly planning for him was terrifying him, but if it was any sort of business, he would most likely get out eventually.

He hoped.

 

A few hours had passed, and he was pretty sure that he fell asleep at one point, because the next thing he remembered was jolting up when kicked lightly in the side by a man he hadn't seen before. Not that he really knew any of them in the first place.

"Ey, look, you're on the news, pretty boy." He looked up to the man with a slight scowl, only to be met with a curt smile. The man motioned his head towards a small HD TV he hadn't noticed before. He wasn't anyone to trust, but was not as worse as the larger man earlier, who he assumed was one of the main leaders, if they had one.

He looked to the 36" flatscreen to see the four o'clock news channel on.

"-was last seen at the Yamaguchi household at around 10:03 pm before walking home, according to his close friend, Tadashi. We asked him what he knew about the situation involving Tsukishima Kei, this is what he had to say.

'I-I told him not to, it was just a normal night! He wasn't acting suspiciously, he didn't run away. I, uh... I made him talk on the phone on the way back, but- ...but he said he ran into someone and hung up. Th-that's the last I heard from him.'" The screen had switched to an interview of Tadashi, in front of his home in the calm neighborhood. He was really shaken up. Tsukki couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest and his throat dropped to his stomach like a twenty-pound weight was attached to the back. 

"So, Tadashi, would you mind giving us any information on your friend?"

"A-ah, yeah. He's tall, about 188 centimeters, I think." He visibly swallowed, "Short blonde hair, rimmed glasses... Hazel eyes."

"What was he last seen wearing, if you remember?" 

"He- He had a plain white t-shirt with our school's volleyball team jacket- Karasuno- and some worn out skinny jeans. I can't remember, but he usually has some headphones around his neck... I doubt he still has it, but, uh... He has one of those thin black backpacks... With a dinosaur zipper pull I gave him for his birthday..." Kei saw that Tadashi had begun lightly crying with silent tears running down his cheeks.

He finally gave way and nearly sobbed when he grabbed the camera. "Tsukki! If you're watching this I- ... I'm gonna get you out! I promise!" He looked down and sniffled, using his knuckles to wipe away tears, "I-I'm sorry... please... Promise me you'll be okay!"

The news reporter ended with a brief summary and one of the latest pictures taken of him, a selfie with Yamaguchi. He was smiling. He wondered if he'd be able to smile again.

He couldn't help but let a few tears fall down his own cheeks when he saw Tadashi in that state. "... I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself.

The TV flicked to a commercial for some insurance company he didn't bother to care about and let the noise of the short ad flow right through his ears. He sat in silence, holding back from crying the best he could, until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG PLOT TWIST COMING UP IN CHAPTER FOUR BE READY FOR A LOT OF OOC


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and a doctor would be nice right now. Tsukki gets a feel of what his new life is gonna be like.

Tsukishima slowly woke up. There was a small bit of light coming from the high window of the underground room that was telling him it was now daytime, probably around two in the afternoon. He looked around and swallowed. Most of the men had left and there was only a few hanging around and chatting. The tables and lights and games were left unattended, the TV still played the news channel with a banner of a 36-hour lookout for Kei, and his nose still hurt like hell. He coughed a little.

Tsukishima wasn't sure what to do. He was in immense pain, hungry, lost... and he felt worse for his family and friends than himself for going missing. He could only imagine what his Mom, dad, and brother were thinking, what Tadashi was going through, even if they had to cancel practice or school because of the shock and trauma of his leaving. He almost didn't want to think of Yamaguchi's crying face, his eyes red and puffy with tears flowing down. He didn't want to think about the horror his family was going through. He didn't want to think about how the cops would probably give up the search in three days. He didn't want to think anything of this.

Tsukishima looked down when his stomach growled. He was hungry, like, mad hungry. He could almost feel a vortex in his stomach eating himself alive. He glanced around a bit, staying seated, and saw just some plastic water bottles and pizza and takeout Chinese food. Kei's stomach growled again. He would kill for some of the lukewarm pizza right now and a room-temperature water bottle. But who in their right mind would just walk up to their kidnapper and ask for food? He was trying to keep a composure here. At least most of the burly and intimidating men were gone. He counted out about four of the mystery men who had still hung around and they were all chatting at a table. One of them looked back at him when Tsukishima's stomach went off again.

"Perfect! See, I told you he'd be hungry. We'll be able to pull it off right now. Heh, maybe the poor kid is at school, everyone will see." The young man who spoke up looks to be mid to late twenties, light brown thin hair hanging past his shoulders, and a beanie to go along with it. He grinned a little and stood, leading the others over. He grabbed a phone off one of the cheap tables, most likely Tsukki's, and his baggy pants brushed against each other as he walked. His droopy eyes were full of mischief more than menace. Tsukishima glared up at him but said nothing. This man wasn't that scary, but it was obvious that he could have fun by simply beating someone up, so he didn't snap a rude remark at the older man for his own safety. "Hey kid, you're hungry, right?"

Kei only glared up at him more, looking between the devilish man and the others who looked a bit more composed for thugs, or, whatever they were. His jaw tightened. "I'll take that as a yes. Hey, say we make a deal. Do me a favor and i'll do you one by getting you some food and water, maybe some Aspirin if we have any." Kei's eyes lit up the slightest at the mention of painkillers and food. If anything, his nose hurt more than it did when it was first broken, most likely because of the shock at the time. The man noticed this and chuckled a little. "Alright, just unlock your phone for us, we're gonna need it."

"Yeah..." Kei grumbled quietly, but it was enough for the others to hear. He stood and gladly took the phone from the man's hand, turning it on and unlocking it for them. He grinded his teeth. Why did they need his phone? The only reason he could come up with was blackmail, which he honestly was scared of. But anything to get some food in his stomach. He gulped a little. "Alright, it's unlocked." The phone was handed back over to the men and they started tapping at the screen, probably going through his stuff and saved apps and pictures on his phone. "Can I get something to eat now?" Kei crossed his arms, more out of fear and anxiety than stubbornness, but that was in there too.

The older man laughed. "Slow down, 'm not done yet." He grinned a little and tapped the screen, holding the phone up as if he were about to take a picture or video. He laughed. "Here's Tsukishima Kei, straight from HQ." Kei tensed up a little and unfolded his arms when two of the other men stepped forward and kicked him to the ground. Most of them were chuckling and laughing. "That's you, right, Tsukki?"

"It's Tsukishima." He glared up at the camera. "Don't call me Tsukki."

"Alright pretty boy, Tsukishima it is." He laughed a little. Kei opened his mouth to make a retort but was cut off when he got kicked back down to the ground, muttering a curse or two in pain, attempting to sit back up again. He wiped at the side of his mouth and glared over at the two men who were beginning to beat him. "So, Tsukishima, anything you want to tell the camera?"

"I-" Tsukishima was punched in the face and hit the back of his head against a wall. He stumbled to the ground, everything in his upper body felling sore and each intake of air sent a sharp pain in his chest.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that. Speak up a little."

"Let me fucking go! Ow!" Tsukishima was punched and kicked again and again, being 'interviewed' by the man the whole time. The video was about five minutes long. By the end, Kei was bloody and bruised and had tears running down his cheeks that burned a cut above his jaw. There was no doubt he broke a few ribs and his collarbone, his already disfigured nose had been violated again which only caused him more pain, a few tufts of his hair were soaked in blood from a kick to his head, and his glasses were cracked and broke, yet he wore them anyway.

"Alright, alright, haha, that's enough." The man grabbed Kei by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to the phone. "We did it guys, we broke him. Look at his fucking face, not so pretty anymore, huh? Kei?" The man chuckled a bit and threw him back to the ground. He tapped the small camera icon on the screen so it turned to tape himself. He only showed his torso and mouth to hide his identity. He was grinning again. "Well, that's it for this podcast of Tsukishima101. Stay tuned for next week! Peace." Kei assumed that the man had stopped recording the video when he went back to holding it normally. "Let's see who here would like this video." He trailed off, sarcastic thought in his voice. "Eh, how'd you like everyone on your contacts list to see? I'm sure they'd be thrilled, especially this Kageyama kid. You two don't seem to get along. Hm... too bad you only have your dad's cell on here. Ah, well, anything goes."

Within the next five minutes Kei was given his promised food, water, and painkillers, but not enough to dull all of it. He stayed silent while the lanky devilish boy read off texts that were replies to the video that he apparently sent to everyone. 

"You sick bastards, what the hell. Let Tsukishima go already! That was from Kageyama Tobio, you guys really do care about each other, aww. Hinata Shouyou replied 'TSUKKI!! ARE YOU OK?!'. Cute. Sawamura Daichi said 'What the hell do you want anyway? He's just a kid!' Your coach, huh? Oh, let's hear from Tadashi. Your boyfriend? 'Tsukki!! if you're reading this I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please stay safe! You trashbags can let Tsukishima go, we'll give you whatever you want! Please!' Aww, he's worried about you. Who do you want to hear from next? Sugawara, Nishinoya, Tanaka, a few messages from Asahi..."

"...Dont read any more..." Kei let some tears fall down his cheeks as he picked at his food. He sat against the wall hunched over a bit. He didn't want to hear about the hurt he was causing everyone else, didn't want to hear their cries and begging for his own release. He didn't even want to talk to any of them. He didn't want to tell them he was fine when he wasn't. He didn't want anything to do with this. 

The others chuckled a bit and made a few comments and rude remarks before leaving him alone again. He wasn't hungry anymore, but Kei slowly ate anyway, knowing he needed something in his stomach. He wasn't sure if they would pity him enough to give him food again until later at night or even until tomorrow. He honestly didn't know anything about this. He didn't even know what material use he was being used as to get whatever they wanted. Maybe... No, he had no connections there, they could care less about some random kid. Money would be the suspected ransom, but to split among the many men who took him would get out of hand. Maybe they just wanted to play with the hearts of everyone else. Maybe they wanted him as... some sort of toy, which he honestly didn't want to think about. 

His thoughts wandered off to the group of men who captured him. Where were they, anyway? Who were they? How often was it that a boy was the one kidnapped and not a girl? This was getting too confusing for him. Hell, there were infinite possible situations for this to unravel into. He sighed and put down his half-eaten pizza. Hopefully the police would be able to determine where he was by the short footage in the video, or maybe track down the voices heard? The four who just beat him didn't seem that smart anyway. He looked down at his hands. Scraped, callused, dirty, this was different than the abuse that he would get from volleyball. For once, he actually missed the stinging feeling on his forearms and the palm of his hand from hitting the ball.

Kei looked up when a phone began ringing. His hopes dropped when it turned out to be one of the others' phones and not his, but he listened in anyway. Maybe he could gather up some clues and information from the conversation.

One of the men picked up and held the phone to his ear. Tsukishima couldn't hear what was being said on the other end, but he could make out the aggigated mumbles from the man who was on his end of the call.

"Yeah, no, he's fine... Huh?... Oh come on! You know Hide, the idiot doesn't have half a brain... Yeah, we get it... No words from 'em yet, they're pretty stubborn about it. If this keeps up we might as well just take another kid for good measure. That'll get them, right? H-hey, calm down! We have it taken care of!... The cops know better than to barge in here... Alright. Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS A HUGE THING. MORE CHARACTERS. MORE EXPLAINING. TSUKKI IS CONFUSED AND SAD.


	4. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Tsukishima 2k15. Kei's gotten used to what he can of the constant abuse and crappy treatment, but this was something he wasn't prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview for this next chapter I have yet to finish. Yes, I am alive. Tsukki still is too.

"Hey Kei, it's that time of day again~"

"..."

"You know the drill." The same long-haired man tossed Tsukishima his phone, automatically unlocking his phone, remembering the last time he tried to get away with refusing to type it in. These people, no, monsters, were persistent. He still had no clue as to why the large group of men were doing this, and why it 'had to be him'. He had given up on asking them when they only replied with laughter and jokes about him being clueless. Which, honestly, just made him even more confused and pissed off.

Of course he didn't just accept it that easily though. He needed to keep his pride up... for his own sake. Stay strong for himself and keep that small bit of fight left in him, to hang on to a tiny ice of hope that he can get out of here in one piece. Maybe not in one piece, but if it meant losing a finger or two, he would take that chance. That's how worried and scared and confused he was.

It didn't make sense, really. He knew so many kids and people his age who have a kidnap kink or a BDSM kink when they've never endured it. Honestly, he had wondered what would happen if he was kidnapped as a kid when something would come up on the news. Everyone did.

Now, he doesn't even know if he is able to watch the news or an angsty movie. He really did understand the feelings the stories portrayed. He sounded like a kid in his emo phase, but this time he really could honestly say that no one understood.


End file.
